Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{5^{11}}{5^{5}}}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Explanation: ${ \dfrac{5^{11}}{5^{5}} = 5^{11-5}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{5^{11}}{5^{5}}} = 5^{6}} $